


Crushed, not Broken.

by BlueNightshade



Series: Something sick and covered in roses [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Brendon wears a vest and bowtie, Guns, Josh is 29, M/M, Minor Drinking, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Phone Calls, Piano, Police, Prison, Prison Escaping, Recovery, Smoking, Tyler is 17, Violence, emotional breakdowns, tyler is awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightshade/pseuds/BlueNightshade
Summary: A week has passes since Tyler had ice-cream with Jenna. She made him forget everything that happened in his life he would call hell.He sits in his bed, looking out his window at 2:23 AM. He can't feel numb anymore.Josh. He wants Josh.A sequel to "Be careful sweetheart, there are wolves like me who will eat sweet things like you alive."





	Crushed, not Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ladies and gentlemen, here's the sequel to "Be careful sweetheart, there are wolves like me who will eat sweet things like you alive."!  
> It took me some time to come up with what the plot will be, but I'm happy to entertain other's.  
> Please do not read if you do not prefer strong language, traumatic events, or graphic violence.  
> Thank you for this journey.  
> Remember, if you haven't read the prequel of this story, please read that one first! It will make more sense before reading this.

Tyler had been sitting on his bed for the past 3 and a half hours. The digital clock never seems to change time, and his window feels lonelier than ever before. Last week, he met up with Jenna Black for ice-cream. She is the most lovely lady he has met, and he's thankful for her as a friend. Sometimes they will text, but Jenna's normally busy with police work.

His Mom decided to pull him from public school and home-school him because of an incident he had with a few kids. They made fun of him for being so 'quiet', and Tyler nearly had an anxiety attack. She plans to at least shelter him until he's 18 and possibly goes to college. Mrs. Joseph wants him to recover from the thing's he has gone through in the past, even though he may never return to his normal emotional state.

He has been having trouble sleeping lately, mostly because of stress with school, and- **Josh**. The man he's been desperately trying to forget. Even though Josh was thrown in jail multiple times, that mat in highly intelligent. He knows how to manipulate people, and the internet. Tyler is scared of never getting Josh back, no matter how horrible he was to him.

 ** _"I love you, sweetheart. I will see you again."_** Those were the last words that Josh had written down for Tyler, on a piece of fucking paper. They replayed over and over like an eternal alarm clock in his head. 

He truly missed Josh, more than anything in his world. He was afraid of being forgotten by that man, more so discarded. Replaced. But who would ever want to be loved by someone like Josh? The man that tortures, murders, hurts people in ways that only the broken can explain? 

Tyler's eyes felt misty just by thinking about the man's warm hugs. Warm, poisonous hugs. He felt weak for missing Josh and weak for crying. He harshly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and sniffed. He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time-rage. He felt rage for not being able to see Josh, and for not being able to do anything to get him back. He felt like he needed to be angry at a person, but whom? He couldn't be angry at Jenna, because she has loved and cared for him. Was he angry at Brendon, for calling the cops in first place? Or maybe he was angry at Josh for leaving him behind?

Tyler almost wanted revenge, somehow. He wanted to get to Josh, and scream his lungs out until there's blood. He wanted Josh to feel everything he feels right now, if Josh is even capable of having those feelings. 

He grabbed his phone off his nightstand to watch Netflix. He typed in his password and glanced at text message from an unknown ID. His eyes widened, as he read: "It's Brendon. I know it's late, but I need to know if I can trust you. Text asap."

The boy immediately texted back: "it's okay, i'm not gonna tell the police that we're talking. can you prove to me that you are who you say?"  Tyler rubbed his eyes again, and took a deep breathe. He sat silently on his bed, staring at the walls and waited.

The unknown ID-Brendon, sent another text, only it was a photo. Brendon had sent a photo of himself to prove that he's real.

Tyler texted back. "what do you want?"

 

. . .

 

"Meet me in the city tomorrow at 1 AM. That shouldn't be too far from your home." Brendon texted back.

Tyler didn't have enough time to think about this, because Brendon sent another text saying: "It's tomorrow or never."

The boy almost felt panicked, but had to make a decision. A really, really impulsive decision. 

 

"okay." 

_Delivered_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your guy's comments, it inspires me to write. Thank you for reading and supporting!


End file.
